


Let's Kill Tonight

by TotidemVerbis



Series: HBO War One Shots And Drabbles [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: AU, Demon!AU, Drabble, Gen, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: Two demons, overlooking a city, and sharing a little witty banter. Just another night on the job.





	Let's Kill Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Music Prompt on tumblr, and I might expand on it some day. We'll see. For now, it's just a short little drabble. 
> 
> If you want to listen while reading, the song was: [Let's Kill Tonight by Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uu2XSQgdQDY).

“You know, for an agent of chaos, you’re kind of a buzzkill.” Ray’s sitting on the ledge of the building, banging his heels against the bricks and looking at the people walking on the sidewalk several stories below, and he can see Brad’s legs out of the corner of his eye. Because Brad’s doing his whole brooding thing and looking out over the city while standing on the ledge. Like it would kill him to relax a little?

“What did you just call me?” Ray lets his head fall back so he can grin up at Brad, smile bright in the darkness, and he taps out a rhythm with his heels. 

“Fine, for a world class demon that is feared by humans and the damned in equal measures, you’re a total buzzkill.” When Brad just continues to look down at him, Ray rolls his eyes and throws his arms up in the air. “Your only job in the afterlife is to kill evil people! You have a literal license to kill and to drag evil souls down into the depths of Hell. The least you can do is smile a little, homes.”

Brad’s smile is sharp and downright terrifying, but Ray’s a badass demon so it doesn’t faze him. Well, it’s kinda hot. You know, if you’re into offensively tall blonde dudes who can turn insults into monologues and kill people without blinking his pretty ice blue eyes. Come to think of it, Ray might be a little biased. It’s not like he can help it. He’s been Brad’s partner for longer than either of them care to count, and neither of them are looking to end the partnership. They work good together, like a well-oiled machine. No one else even comes close to touching them.

“Target’s on the move.” Brad’s looking at something, at someone, in the distance. Ray knows that Brad never misses a target, so he doesn’t bother looking himself. Just hefts himself to his feet so that he’s standing next to Brad and looking out over the city. Ray stomps hit feet against the concrete ledge, preparing himself to jump, and cranes his head back to see Brad’s face. 

“Then let’s get to the killing!” Ray claps his hands, twice, and then jumps with Brad right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
